falling for you
by Howarand
Summary: falling for you
1. Chapter 1

Once opon a time.

Hermione was going to her Freshman year in High school, She only has one friend, she is same age as her friend Luna 14. Hermione little older.

Last year in her 8 grade she been treated really horrible, all the girl like to make fun of her for being a bookworm. This year she going to show them, how girly she can be sometimes and how pretty.

This year it going to have a blast, Luna and her planing to show the school how pretty they look like.

Most of the girls don't like to be her friend for being a book-dorm, it's not like she care that much, she just going to teach them a lessons. going to teach those boys and girl a lesson, no matter how pretty she got she doen't need them on her side. only one friend she need, 'Luna after that she doesn't care.

Hermione and Luna being friends since they went to the middle school, they both was learning, that others doesn't want to hang out with. Until they met each other and start to hang out.

...

Harry was the the most loser in school most kid make fun of. His dad die in a car crush when he was four years old. His best-friend name Ron, at first it was hard for them to stand each other until, one time they got in a fight about, where to where to sit, in the cafeteria, to eat. The Teacher find them on each other punching one another, Harry nose was bleeding with blood, they got him to the nurse.

The principle make them stay in detention for a weeks helping each other out, learning what could they do better next time, how the chair wasn't worth fighting about. At first it was all arguing. They began to start there life story, with each other, they have a lot on common, except one have a lot of siblings.

They started to hang out more and more, about each other life until they become friends.

Harry really protected over Ron, mostly when others cal him Ginger, since he been ron friend he got in a lot of trouble.

...

Neville is the dumbest kid in his school. He got beat up everyday, walking close to them, mostly this guy Malfoy, that like to beat him up, so this year his mom switching him to a different school, has is only friend Dean, got beat up too mostly when he open his mouth when malfoy and his crew beating "Neville up.

Dean was an handsome guy, most girl drooling over, but always turn them down. Hey could be popular if he wanted, instead he Stay best friend with Neville, "Neville more important to him than any other girl or guy.

Mostly of the time Neville keep wondering why does Dean got beat up and giving all the girls and being popular, Just for him.

When he told Dean he is not worth it, Dean started to get angry at him. When Neville mom told him he going to switch school Dean was sad he was going to lose his best friend, so it took a lot of talking before he convince his mom to let him go to the same school with Nevile.

Hey guys i will try something new anybody haven't done yet, this story will be a lot of friendship and love.

If like comment and vote please.

If dont like still comment and help me. and i will do other Percy Jackson and harry potter too if you like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione POV

Beeps beeps bee. "Uh come on." I get out of my bed. turn My alarm clock off. I get My clothes Of my Drawer and walk straight to the Bathroom, when Hit my head on the Wall. "OUCH" I scream.

"Sweaty are you Okay?" my mom yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah," I yelled back, "Just hit my head on the wall" I replied. "Do you need Ice sweaty." "no thanks Mom," I answer.

I went in the shower led-ding the water falling over my head, I wash my hair.

After I done Take shower I put My New dress on, to make the first day of school a good expression for the other Kids.

"Mom" I yelled in the bathroom through down stairs. "What do you need Sweaty?" I ask My mom come running up the stairs. "Can you iron my hair today", I ask.

My mom look at me surprise, "sure sweaty" answer my mom still looking at me weirdly. "are something Special going on today" ask my mom.

"I am just doing my hair mom," I answer, "but you never do your hair before" said my mom. "It's A new year and a new day", I said.

"How would you like me to do your hair sweaty?" ask my mom. "Can you curl it?" I ask. "Your hair already Curl" replied my mom. "Do it more thinner please mom," I said, getting annoyed.

Who new being girly could be that much work to go through.

Harry Potter Pov

I wake up half on hour Before the Bus come to pick me up, I am so tired right now, the thing you should know about me, I hate school, You would wonder why I am great friend with Ron, one thing first Ron hates school more than me.

He's is my best friend and only friend, Ron and i been friend since hour fight. I guess I need to be more mature it's my freshman year of Coleman Satellite High School. I need to show my mom she can trust me with Getting good grade this year.

I barely can remember my dad since he died, I wish I could Remember him. My mom still doesn't get over his death yet. Sometimes I wonder if she would get out of there and start dating have fun with her life.

"Honey are you eating breakfast" ask my mom, "No thanks mom, I'll eat at school," I answer back.

"Honey said, my mom kissing my cheek have a great day of school no giving the teachers Trouble",

"Okay mom I said I'll try I said",. "Bye mom" I call, "See ya Honey" she said. I run outside waiting for the Bus to come.

THE HOUSE

"Ginny could you please go wake up your brother please", ask Mrs. Weasly her, okay mom said Ginny and run downstairs to her brother room.

"Ron get up Ginny yelled wake up it's almost time to go to school" she said. "I aam tired" said Ron still closing his eyes. "Ron I am getting mom if you don't wake up" said Ginny.

"I aam tired" repeated Ron. "That's it" yelled Ginny getting frustrated at her brother, "I am getting mom."

"Okay okay yell Ron am getting up Ginny" He call after her. Ginny just ignore him, getting her mom to take care of Ron.

"Mom Ginny yell Ron not waking up" Mrs. Weasley walk Downstairs to Ron Room with an angry look in her face, that all of her kids don't like, that's mean they in big trouble.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, GET UP OFF YOUR BED NOW", yelled Mrs, Weasley. "You in trouble after school Ronald", shouted Mrs. Weasley.

"I was up already" yell Ron, "Ginny just wanted me to get in trouble".

"Just get Ready Ronald", yelled Mrs, Weasley I don't need to hear your complaining. But momsaid Ron. No but Ronald just Go get ready before you get in more trouble.

Okay mom, Ron said back, trying to not get himself in more trouble.

Ron take a quick shower and put random clothers on with out caring what he wear, in his first year of High, School.

Hey guys Comment and votes please, I will make more quicker if you do.

Love you all 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione pov

Hermione meet Luna at the school bus, Wow Hermione you look great said Luna, You too Luna, you look like guys going to druel over you today said Hermione, making Luna Blush Hermione complimented her back.

A group of red heads coming three reds guys come through the bus arguring Two of them look a like one of them the youngest one.

Three brother in the same school, I thought.

Sometimes I wish I could have sibling, I could play with them. Having somebody beside me at home.

"Excuse me" said the youngest one. "Can I sit hear with you" he said, mmm I said did not wanting to be rude,

"Yes" I said hoping Luna could find another sit to sit.

"Thank you he said, he turn in face me, hey my name is Ronard, most people call me Ron.

Let's get this over with i thought.

I give him my hand. 'My name is Hermoine' I said. "Nice to meat you" he answer back you too i said hoping our conversation could be done.

I am a girl who always having trouble talk to other people mostly boy's. they a joke at my school just go for the pretty girls and dump them in like to weeks.

Actually the boys barely talk to me anyway thought hermione but today will be a new day.

The bus stop Luna come in the bus I give her a look that say sorry can't sit with you and I mouth talk to you later.

Good morning hrmione said Luna, good morning to you too I replied, first day of school.

One guy step on the bus he has black hair a scar in his head, he was like 5 feet ten tall.

"Ron" he said. "Sorry man" said ron, "theirs wasn't that much sit."

Ron Pov

This girl Hermione, she's really hot. I don't even think she will like me, I think she go for the big bad popular boys. A pretty girl like that wouldn't be interested in me.

Her blond friend she, is hot too. I need to find out what her name is.

Most school I go too all the Girls always go for the bad boys and the popular one I don't understand how they deal with them. Girls to confusing these days, you think they would go for a nice person, but no instead go for the bad one.

The bus stop and one scrunny kid step in looking lost who to sit with, Neville right hear one of the black boy say. Neville walking to him smiling I guess they been a good friends.

When the bus stop at the Ice school, it said Welcome to Coleman Satellite High School.

The school was really big, it is like a three story school. When you look outside, you really want to go inside. I wonder who could have that much money to make a school like that. The outside mostly glass you can see through. Me the ron that hate school was the first day I wanted to o inside of one.

when we all get out of the bus there was one blond boy that was standing there like ready for somebody.

"Hey longbodom he call having a smirk on his face. He look straight toward Neville. "Did not think you would show your face in this school" he said making two of his boddy laugh.

" What gonna happen?" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Neville pov**

Oh know not again, everywhere I go this guy Draco follows me around

"Draco leaves him alone" shouted Dean stepping in front of Neville. 'Guys watch out said Draco Mr. Dean sticking up for his body", his friend Viecent and Gregory join him of laughing.

"What you going to do Dean' said Draco getting in his face.

"Dean" I said he's not worth our time. Trying to call him down from getting in trouble.

"Aww' said Draco making a heart shape with his hand you guys a really cute couple. We not shouted Dean he's my best friend. So when was your first date mocking Draco.

Dean shaking is hand he really want to hit this guy, me as his best friend really want to kick Draco ass myself except I don't want to get in trouble.

'Excuse us Draco we got to get to class said i said hoping he will leave us alone.

"Lets go Dean" he his hand they turn in leave.

"I am going to kick this guy ass one of these days said turn when they went to get there schedules from the office.

He's not worth our time dean said Neville just ignore him, he's looking for a fight obviously.

"You coward" Draco yell behind them, Dean was about to turn around, when I just shook him out of it. "Just ignore him Dean" I said it only our first day of school we don't need to get suspended, already by having a fight.

Dean and i went to get our schedules inside of the office.

"May I have my schedules please' I ask the Fat lady that was in the pink dress.

"Who might you be mister", said the fat pink Lady.

"I am Dea"n said Dean speaking up, I come to get my schedule for school, ohh said the lady Just say so next time in a husty voice.

She hand up there schedules

"I am Dolores Umbrige." If you need anything Just come to me. "Neville try to shake her hand she look at it.

I don't touch Student hand she said, now shoo get to class.

O my gosh said Dean that was embarrassing, why is she working hear if she does not like kids. Don't ask me I said maybe she got something on her pant she need to get off.

Hahaa that funny said dean she might would you volunteer to take it off for her he ask joking. aww you disgusting Dean said Neville. You bring it up answer dean defending himself.

we better go to class I said Now quit chatting.

Dean and I walk to class.

"You late", "you twit".

"Um sorry, Mr. mmm.

"Call me Snape" he said. "Ok sir" said Neville.

"Go sit down" over hear said snape msking me sit in the front roll, you go sit in the back he pointed at Dean. said Snape. Everybody take a sit in wait till I call our name, said Snape.

"Dean Thoma's he call first. hear, yell answer Dean.  
>"Harry potter", said Snape looking at the messy black hair kid, Hear said Harry.<br>"Luna Lovegood," hear says Luna in a really sweat voice.  
>"Neville Longbottom" hear sir said Neville.<br>"Draco Mayfoy', Snape looking at the blond boy. hear said Draco, he was day dreaming about a girl infront of him.  
>Viecent crabbe, hear he said.<p>

"Hermione Granger" Hey she said.  
>Seamus finnigan, sup.<br>"Oliver Wood" ha  
>"Gregory Goyle"<p>

Dudley Dursley, not hear said snape looking over at the Paper.

Now Student lets get to work open your book to page 233.

I know this boring. Hope next chapter better than this one


	5. Chapter 5

**Ron Pov**

"Hi Ginny I said. She smile sweetly at me. "Hey Ronald said Ginny using my full name, Mom waiting for you" she said smiling. I wonder what she have in the store for you she said keeping the same smile on her face.

"Back off Ginny" I yelled you need to mind your freaking on business. Well mom waiting for you Ronald she snap.

"Mom I call."

'Ronald get your butt here now'. "Mom I said scared.' not ready to meat my consequence. I am even scared of my her more than my dad. How weird.

"Rona'ld she say. "When your sister wake you up for school just get up. I, I w. are listening to meat Ronald Just listen mom shouted.

"This will be you punishment, Tomorrow morning you will wake up earlier in the morning. 30 minutes before the time you usually wake up.

"Do you hear me Ronald" ask my mother with sweat on her face." her face look like she was running always from a chicken.

"Okay mom' I said.

That your punishment Ron she said more calmly But if you ever try to not wake up for school tomorrow or any other day again the consequence will be three time worse.

"Okay mom I said. Do you understand me Ron she ask yes mom I answer I do.

Now go do your home-work.

Can I do it at harry house I ask her.

"Yes she said longer you get help Longer you doing your home-work she said.

Harry potter Pov

Ron call me on his phone and told he was coming over.

"Mom I said, Ron is coming over is it alright with you."

. "Alright honey answer my mom.

"Thank you mom I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. I love you. love you too kittle she answer returning my hug.

"Ron" I said giving him a man hug. Hey harry said Ron. "I thought you was in trouble?" i ask.

"I am answer Ron I just have to wake up earlier tomorrow morning and everyday after."

That not being in trouble I said joking what happen to your mom. did she loss her mind.".

"Shut it harry" said Ron.

"So did you see the hot girl today on the bus Harry?" ask Ron. "What girl?" l I ask having no idea who Ron crushing on.

"The one I was sitting on the bus with "Ron said dreamily. "Her names it's Herminone" he said slowly thinking about her image.

"Ron can you please stop talking like that you freaking me out." I ask him. "She was just so beautiful repeated Ron did not listen to what I just said..

"Ugrrr really Ron" I said stop dreaming about this girl like that if you like her just make a move on her already.

"How do I do that?" ask Ron.

"You a man you can do what any man can do Ron" I said just be honest. You knoe different from them.

"Like you would" said Ron.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hermione Pov**

I was at Luna's house trying to learn how to put make up on our faces. Her mom Pandora was helping us and she was glad her little daughter was growing up.

"You have something in your nose sweetie" said Pandora pointing at Luna nose. "This is hard" Luna said, "I don't understand how people do this everyday". Hermione said " That's what i was thinking! You took the words right out of my mouth"

"Well" said Pandora "most girls wear this stuff to look good. some girls can't even go somewhere without putting it on it's like they are addicted to it. Hope you girls know how much you put on sometimes."

"I don't think I will ever be addicted to this stuff" said Luna. "Um honey I hope not" answer Pandora "it's not good for you face. It might make your face look pretty, but it isn't good for it, But the more time you put it in your face the more you will keep thinking about it."

"Mrs. Pandora" said, Hermione can you please drive us to the mall after work, Luna and I need to look for something."

"My pleasure sweetie"

Hermione she said "Please call Pandora we have known each other long enough, you make me feel old sweetie" she said giving a laugh.

"Thank you Ms. Pandora" I SAID cutting herself off.

Pandora drives Luna and I to the mall.

"Thanks mom" said Luna getting out of the car.

"Thanks Pandora" said Hermione. "You welcome Sweetie" said Pandora "don't cause trouble". "We aren't mom" said Luna. "Have fun kids" said Pandora "you to mom" answer Luna. "I meant have fun at home"she corrected herself.

Pandora wave one more time than Drive off.

Ron Pov

Harry and I were going to hang out at my house. we were riding our bikes on the street.

Harry fell over on his bike it was pretty fun though I just didn't want him upset by laughing at him.

I started laughing really hard not stopping I know I shouldnt've laugh.

Harry looked really angry at me He stood up. "Ron, that's not funny" he said.

"It's not" i said my face looking funny, I I I said I wasn't laughing at you" i said. "You're a big liar" said Harry bursting out laughing himself. "What so funny?" I said

"Your face Ron" said Harry.

"I was just kidding said harry it was really funny if it was you that fell on a bike I don't think i could stop myself from laughing."

we both stated laughing and laughing It was not even funny anymore but we could not help ourselves. That's why we are best friends thing always ended well for us. always work through stuff.

Hermione pov

Hermione and Luna said cho. What are you guys doing here i thought No geeks and bookworms aloud in this store she said making her friends.

"I don't see any sign that said no geeks and bookworms aloud I said trying to act brave.

"Ohh maybe they should put one then" said, Cho still smiling.

You know what Cho go find a life, I know you don't have one said Luna.

Cho face was dangerous looking she try to come for a come back.

Oh The loony Telling me to find a life. You know what Loony said Cho I have a life You in your book stupid bookworm need to find one and not always crying for your daddy and mommy.

Luna laugh out loud making cho confused wondering why she's laughing.

"Oh Cho said Luna What should I call you." "Maybe your friends can help me find one for you. One thing Cho My best friend bookworm said Luna looking at hermione still smiling.

"You saying right now have on interesting life or you wouldn't pay that much attention too."

"Who would want to pay Attention to you" said, Cho letting her anger falling out.

"You bitch."

"What did you just call her." I step in front of Luna facing Cho.

"Ohhhh I am scared." said Cho making her friends Giggle. The bookworm gonna fight me.

"What did you call her I repeated again.

"Bitch" said Cho. "Bitch bitch, bitch."

"No one call my best friend that word again then hit her with my hand.

**to be continue**

**need more review and tell me**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hermione****Pov**

"Did you just hit me you Stupid Bookworms?" ask Cho really shock I put My hand on her.

"I am not in middle school anymore I said Not a kid that I can stand up for myself, I will not let you run over me like you used to middle school."

I could see everyone looking at me. Shock writing all over their faces. I look at Luna and she even look surprised too I even surprise myself, I want lie I even surprise myself. This year I am not going to stay on the dark I will live like a normal person standings up for what I believe.

Cho was the most surprise one with her mouth right open trying to get her word out but Fail.

She through her arm at me I step back and her punch barely hit me her friends was even laughing at her. How weak she ix, and How unsettle she is.

She give them a look and they all staff laughing then she turn to me.

"You." "You" said Cho over again choking out of her word.

"You will never be anything but a stupid ass bookworm." "The girl that never kiss any boys. do you know how many boy I been with?" ask Cho taking more step toward me.

I keep myself strong not letting tears fall out. I know boys doesn't like me but I don't care right my word need to get out.

"I don't need any boy do too make myself feel good Cho I said her name like the thing I most hated.

"If you need a boy to give you comfort to feel good about Yourself Cho." I said Than you not living your life for yourself. "Congrats Cho you win I said sarcastically."

"SHUT UP" shouted Cho. "How can you stand there telling me what best for me, you a girl who can't have fun reading everytime, always need her stupid parent permission to to do something, you Hermione Granger the one that does not have a life and Please make sure you look at the mirror before talking to me."

"You know what?" I said Cho, and what ever your names is I point at her friends I not worth your time and go find something better to do. Stop picking on people to make yourself feel better."

"Come on Luna" I said grapping her hand.

"OH No no.' "Do you think after you talk to me like that I would lets you go said Cho after you talk talking to my friends. Than you and your friend wrong stupid Bookworms. I like to enjoy myself with a little beating. "Don't you think?" ask Cho..

"Guys get her" I yelled they all was standing there not doing anything.

_It make me scared they will beat up Luna and I, ugh I need to shut my mouth sometimes. I have to protect Luna from any harms._

"I SAID GET HER." said Cho yelling at her friends.

"Luna run i said I will deal with them."

"No Hermione said Luna I will not let them beat you up, this concern both of us.

"Really cute said Cho now GRAP THEM." "

All her friend grap me and Luna by our arm and they push us down on the floor. I stand up I went straight to cho face I punch her on her and Kick her on her leg and I knock her out. face on the floor.

"Never mess with me bitch. I said and By the way I am glad I took charate I said. Cho friends stare at me and they Run.

**Remember the security will come put it in the end**

**Ginny ****Pov**

"Harry" I said seeing him with Ron, yeah we go again Ron groan. I miss you harry I give him a hug and He return it. I want him to hug me tighter but what should I do.

_Harry I want you to hug me tighter and Kiss me. Hell No will never make a fool of myself._

I had a crush on Harry since ron bring him home he's my and My love and only. I know I am to young to be in love thirteen year old girl in love with a fourteen yera old boy almost 15 years old Or should I say a man. Okay this better My men.

"Um Ginny he said Can you let go you still hugging me."

I hug Harry for that long. yeah thing moving fast for us I know we not in a relationship, but I know he want's me even he's not realizing it right now.

"Can you please let Go Ginny." said Harry, Sorry my lov, Sorry harry I said Caught myself before saying Love. Harry and I meant to be I know that because I my dream we kiss a lot and he told me how much he love me. How much he care about me we all soul-mates.

_When I talk to my friends in class they think I am stupid Me really I am the smartest kid ever._

Ginny you still grapping me said Harry annoy at Ron little sister. Ginny can you Leave saqid Ron not care one bit of being mean to his sister.

"Can I hang out with you guys?" I ask.

"No" Both Ron and Harry shouted.

_I feel embarrassed even my darling Harry saying No to me well he will come back and apologized I __juzst__ knew it. He will I turn round and I get out._

**Hermione****Pov**

"I feel really good after I kick Cho little bit This girl will turn her lesson.

"What going on?" said a security guard. Cho sit up crying I new she was cying for real not Just pretending like the spoil brat she always is.

"I was walking with my friend and Those girl hit me said Cho pointing at Hermione and Luna.

"where is your friends ask the Security guard.

They beat them up too said Cho and scared them away.

"She's lying" said Luna.

"I am not" said, Cho crying harder.

''YOU three come with me" said, the security guard.

**Hope you don't hate this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hermione Pov**

luna's mom cho's mom and My came as soon they heard we been held from the police.

My mom looks really disappoint fill her eyes at me, like she couldn't trust me, how get to much freedom i can count on.

I did fee really l good when I was beating Cho, Seeing myself standing up for my friend and I, show her how i am not scared of her.

Now seeing my own mother give me that look make me regrets it completely I just wish I handle the situation differently before acting on my violence.

My mom walk to the office that take us here. My name is Emma Granger she said I am Hermione mom, she said pointing her finger at me at me Luna and Cho did the same introduce themselves.

"My name Is officer Patrick said the police shaking each of their hand. You guys know why we having this meeting right?" He ask.

"Yes officer our mom's answer at the same time."

"I saw those three girls was fighting at the mall he said, with kids walking around them." "I don't know who started the fight, or neither I trust them to explain it to me, but that not the point." said Patrick continuing.

"I am not going to put them in the jail but next time that will happened I will put their butt in the jail cell."

Our mom look relief we will not go to Jail.

"Thank you officer my mom said I will make sure my daughter never behave like that ever again and mom give me on angry look that." could kill.

"But They will be baned from the Mall for a month said the officer, and they will have used services to do for fight 10 hours of used service."

"But mom" said Cho looking at her mom like her mom can change the police mind by her screaming.

"Mom She trried again My friends always come to the mall with me everyday after school she complained."

Her mother give her a dangerous look. We will talk about this home Cho now not the time. Her mom grap her hand.

"We done here said the officer you can takes your kds home now."

I walk behind my mom slowly getting ready to get yelled at home. Hermione I will deal with you at home too said my mom first when we get home, You have chores to do.

I did not say anything, I mean it's not like I hate working, My mom might think so but she's wrong. I love working. do you ever feel peaceful when you cleaning turn the music. Hell yeah that how I feel, I am in my own world enjoying what I am doing.

Neville Pov

"Neville did you here about the fight at the mall today?" ask Dean.

"What fight I ask, The girls he said it all over face-book.

"You want to see Neville.

Dean shows him in his face book before getting his answer. whoa said neville that girl really good she can kick butt, I never see a girl fight in a dress doing something like that I said."

"And she's really hot too added Dean. "Do you think I can get her number Neville?" ask Dean.

I don't know I said it's not me you have to ask it's her. You know I am not good with girls most of them think am Gay for some reason."

**Hey guys can you please make sure you read Harry potter skinny love please I would really appreciated it. It continue after Harry defeated Voldemort. Thank you love.**

**It way different from this book.**

** Rewiew and tell me what you think**


	9. Chapter 9

**Snape Pov**

"Why do I hate kids so much?" I mutter to myself. Kids are trouble I will never have one.

* * *

><p>I have to wake up in the morning to teach those silly kids, mostly that awful Harry potter kid that remember me of somebody from my old school when I was little. school, His name was James Potter.<p>

What He is his father when did James have a kid, well Good for him this sneaky boy get a wife. We used to be best-friend once James and I, I always love him as my brother but I can't forgive him for what he did to me.

How could he. He's the one I tell everything, when he broke my heart my heart when dark and now I am dating this girl Bellatrix. This girl seem to have to much power over me, she could do anything to make my life a living hell. That why I can't brake it up with her.

Next year I am going to quit this school to start work at Hogwarts I love this place Dumbledore he's really a good man he's the Principle from my childhood school. I miss him so much he was a good man I could call my friend even though he's a teacher.

It a school where you stay sleep most people love this school. I remember how much fun I used to have, me James and Sirius.

Snape can you come here quick sweetie said Bellatrix putting a black dress on. "Can you zip the back of my dress for me?" she ask.

I reach the zipper for the dress she was giggle what's wrong with her, only reason I am staying with her right is because I have no body, I am a lone most kids doesn't like me though I can see why.

I can't help how I am. I am a negative man so they must deal with it.

Stop giggling Bellatrix I said what so funny.

Relax snippy said Bellatrix running her finger through my stomach make me wince.

Okay I have to admit it feel good though I feel just tickle nothing special, She see me wince by her touch and put her large mouth on my face to disturbing for me. Being me Snape I accepted her smelly breath on my mouth it's not like I could ask.

Bellatrix stop please your mouth stink.

She hates when someone say something wrong about her she will haunt you down that the reason I am still with her, I don't want my life a living hell like it already is.

"Bella I got to go" I said.

So soon ?" she ask but- I step closer to give her one laugh kiss when she smack her dirty tongue on my mouth started moaning.

I try to push her, but she was so into it and keep moaning, and moving my head.

"Bell I have to go, I will be late." I said pushing her off of me gently.

"You No Fun Snape will will continue after school okay love."

How could I tell this woman no, she will jump off my throat.

"It will be a pleasure my Bell."

I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"See ya tonight, and we can rock the bed."

So I try to make Snape pov to understand him better, how do you like his control freak girlfriend.

I hope I have time to updated soon no promises. Hope you like.

Should I make his pov more or not. Tell me what you think.


End file.
